From The Brink (Rewritten)
by DeltaSandman
Summary: When Max lost Chloe, it nearly killed her. But in her darkest hour, someone came to her rescue...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So allow me to explain. I've been receiving so many reqeusts and questions for me to carry on with my From the Brink fanfic featuring Amberfield. And for this I'm thankful. I did not expect to see this story so popular. But there's a reason I discontinued the original version: I didn't like the way the story was going. It was mostly fluff, which is fun, but it lacked a certain direction. That's one of the reason's why I haven't been so devoted towards it. The other reason is that I'm trying to work on a novel of my own as well as all the crazy stuff at college.**

**The good news is that I haven't given up on this story. On the contrary I want to make it better with that same romantic Amberfield vibe to it. And before anyone asks me, I'm an Amberfield all the way. :P**

**So I hope you guys enjoy the new version of Life is Strange From the Brink. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It can't be (Rewrite)**

Here she is again, back where everything began. This is where she discovered her powers to bend time to her will, where she manipulated that power to prevent the death of her best friend by a dangerous boy with a gun, and where her journey began to uncover the dark truth of what has been transpiring in Arcadia Bay. Everything can be traced back to the girls bathroom of Arcadia Bay. All of that was four days ago, but to Max, it felt like centuries.

This isn't even considered an option for Max. Even though through her actions she created the chaos and threw the natural order off balance, even with the titanic tornado about to swallow up all of the town and its inhabitants, Max was more than willing to make that sacrifice to save the only person who matters to her the most in her life. Chloe Elizabeth Price, however, refused Max that choice telling her to accept her fate.

That moment, taken on top of the edge with the untouched lighthouse makes Max tremble so suddenly before she froze forcing in a quick heap of air through her lungs. Max know what has to happen, and after everything that has happen, from all the death and the destruction she has caused and witnessed, it may be too much for the young girl. But it had to be done. In the end, she was left with no options. In the end, Chloe has to die. She made that very clear herself.

Max compressed herself against the bathroom stall as her head bent down towards her feet completely immobilized and she can feel her chest already starting to ache of loss and heartbreak. Her breath was forced and uneven and her fingers adding more and more pressure to the stall so much it would hurt her. Only it doesn't.

In a few minutes, she wouldn't feel anything anymore.

A creak of the door alerted Max that Nathan was here. It didn't take long for him to start muttering and talking to himself. Max even mouthes out some of the things he jabbered anxiously to himself, even letting out a small chuckle thinking how crazy he sounds. The first time he heard him saying that he had so much power he could blow up the school, and being all crazy, she nearly wet herself. Now it's just a stupid joke to her.

Another creak from the door signaling that Chloe, her best friend, her partner, her first kiss, her life, is now in here too. Already, this is becoming too much for Max to handle as her legs began to shake involuntarily feeling weak and weary. Max slowly succumbs to the floor careful not to make any noise to alert them both. They already begin talking about the money Chloe wants in order for Nathan to buy her silence for what she did to her, and every noise began to fade out until the only thing Max heard was her own heartbeat.

Memories begin to flash in her mind about her being with Chloe. She tries to avert all of her attention on all the good memories she had with Chloe. The ones that brought them together. Both of them hanging out in Chloe's messy graffiti punk rock room, their meals down at the Two Whales Diner, having a blast in the Junkyard. The Junkyard. In the end, that place would contain only pain from a horrible discovery. And the smell... Max shuddered silently sucking in air thinking of how she finally discovered Rachel Amber. Buried in a shallow grave.

Rachel was always a mystery to Max. And like any good mystery, she wanted to solve it. She heard so many things about this girl: How she was so popular and kind-hearted, how she was a top honor student, how she was there for Chloe when Max wasn't. The relations she kept secret from Chloe, and why she disappeared. All of this made Max wanted to meet her more and more thinking she was a very amazing girl. But all of that was taken, when Chloe and Max discovered that Rachel was so senselessly taken from this world thanks to Nathan and Jefferson, and even though they never met, Rachel's death was so painful for Max as it was for Chloe. She didn't deserve this...

She can hear Chloe's anguish cries for her beloved friend echoing in her mind. Then she was in the Dark Room, tied up and at the mercy of Mark Jefferson. The Dark Room was... there were no words to be found what she did to her. Max's eyes squinted to the extreme as if she was trying to banish the memory. Then a new one came into view. It was serene, happy, and at that moment during through the storm there was no tornado, no Arcadia Bay, now howling winds, just Chloe and her sharing that one kiss. It felt like an eternity of peaceful bliss. She kept that moment sharp in her mind trying to remember every detail from that moment.

Max's hearing started to clear out just in time to hear Chloe cry out. "Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

A shot rang out and a loud thud was heard and that only means one thing to Max: there is no life left to live for. She is broken, a husk of her former self. The pain was too much. She slowly brought her head down on the floor and had her eyes glued onto the tile wall while her body remained motionless.

The butterfly that Max captured in one of her photos flutters down to the tiny girl gracefully landing on her hand and look as it if was trying to communicate with her. The blue-winged creature moved up her hand a little and a slight tingling can be felt. For only a brief moment, Max noticed something unusual planted on her wrist: it was a blue bracelet with seashells adorned on it. Max knew she never wore a bracelet ever, so it was strange, however, she's too tired to care. Just then everything began to look so blurry and out of pace, and Max's head begins to feel so dizzy to the point where darkness overtook her vision.

**(^)**

How much time has passed? Hours? Minutes? Who can tell? But as a weary Max slowly opens her eyes, her peripheral vision notices that the small window on the ceiling has a purple color bruising to it.

Which only means one thing: dusk has arrived. Or is it dawn?

Whatever the time is, Max dismisses that question and her eyes flutter, struggling to stay awake. The aching in her heart is unbearable.

Her tired mind recalls the tragedy from earlier and fresh tears begin pouring down her cheeks like a fresh stream. Soft hiccups make Max jolt before she succumbs to a silent sobbing.

"Chloe..." Her voice is nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Her tiny hand curls into a trembling fist as her eyes squeezed themselves shut to the extreme and her jaw becomes tight and frigid. A few painful seconds later, her body loosens up and gasps in several breaths of air.

Many minutes later, Max calms herself, but is too weak to move. Her eyes glance back up at the window to see the view is pitch black.

Night time.

That's not good enough for Max to move. She cannot move nor did she want to.

All she wants to do is go back to sleep.

Her ears can hear a soft creak coming from the door. She jerks fearing that Nathan is coming back into the bathroom or it's some sort of twisted replay of Chloe's murder. But she relaxes when it was just a girl's voice. It sounds familiar, but her foggy mind could not make out who it is.

"Okay, well I'm in the bathroom right now. I swear, my hearts just racing just being here." Her voice. It could have been Victoria, but it lacks that sort of pish posh haughty tone to it. "I'll meet you out in the campus, okay? Hey! Calm down. It's all good. I'll meet you out in a few minutes, 'kay, baby? Okay. Love you."

Max involuntarily sucks a breath in. One that may have been too loud.

"Hello?" The voice calls out a little startled. "Anyone here?"

Max just begins whispering, "Go away, go away, go away, go away. Leave me alone. I want to be left alone."

"Okay, I can hear you." The stranger sounds a little irritated but a little spooked. "Stop being a creep and come out!"

Max can hear the unknown girl opening up each and every stall room door. Hopefully, she doesn't look behind the stalls.

"This isn't funny! Come out right now or I'm calling the cops."

Max's brows furrow and just hurdles into a ball as slow steady footsteps reach her ears. This girl, whoever she is, will find her. All she can do is cover her face in her knees and shudder.

"Oh my god..." A soft but alarmed whisper comes from the stranger. "Max!"

Max curves a small smile finally deducting that person's voice. One of the popular girls in Blackwell, but none of those douche snobs like Victoria or Taylor. It's none other than that happy go to cheerleader for the Bigfoots.

"Dana..." Max gasps out.

Dana's voice is calm but frantic. "Alright, girl, sit up!"

The tiny girl can feel hands on her shoulders as she is pulled up off the floor with her back resting against the stall. Max lazily looks up at Dana who looks more than worried.

"Holy shit... you look pale.."

Max remains silent and just brings her head down as Dana helps her to feet frantically assuring Max that everything is alright. With Dana's help, Max limps out of the bathroom to see that the corridor of Blackwell is dimly lit but students are still roaming around.

Max notices a few of them stop to stare at her with shock looks on their faces. She can even make out some of the stuff they're saying.

"Is that Max?"

"Was she in the bathroom all night?"

"She looks so zonked out!"

"Did Nathan drug her?!"

Dana snaps at everyone to make room as she assists Max towards the exit. The black void beyond those doors is softly illuminating bulbs of light. It gives Max some source of comfort, like hope in an unforgiving world.

She suddenly comes up with a great idea for another photo shoot.

As the doors open up, a gush of cool air hits her skin. Max shudders from its touch, but her legs quickly begin to suffer intense pins and needles feeling that's making her struggle to stay on her feet. Flashes of Rachel in the junkyard, and a motionless Chloe beside her become too much to bear. Max's loses her footing and falls on the second step to the ground. Thankfully, she didn't feel the pain.

The last thing she remembers is Dana screaming something about dialing 911.

**(^)**

Max's slowly regained consciousness, but she was still too exhausted to open her eyes, but she can hear faint whispering from what sounds like more than one person and a slow steady beeping. That only meant one thing: She had visitors. It was a shame it was still too clouded to make out what can be heard.

A few moments of passed before her head was clear enough to allow more movement. With a soft moan, Max moved her head slowly opening her eyes feeling the extreme wooziness playing with her sight before it settled to see that she was laying down in a bed in the hospital. And despite feeling like she has is in the deepest pits of internal torment, it was such a blessing to see one truly amazing friend. Someone who has suffered much worse than her and tried to take her own life in the process. Someone, like Max, is a victim of Jefferson. Kate Marsh is sitting in a chair doodling in a sketchbook. Most likely her illustrations for her new book.

Max softly grunts as her body squirms around in her bed, alerting Kate that she's awake. The doodling girl's eyes widen with a gaping mouth.

"Hi, Kate..." Max cracks a weary smile and extends her arms out as Kate approaches.

"Max!" She cried out in joy pulling her in closer. "Oh thank goodness, you're awake!" Kate lets out a shaky breath as her grip tightens. "Oh, bless you."

Max smiled in happiness knowing that Kate Marsh was here alive and well, and to Max, that was one thing she is truly thankful for. She tries to sit up, but Kate rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Lay back down." Kate whispers softly pushing the hospitalized girl back down. "Just relax."

Max complied slowly sinking back into the bed, but there was something she needed to say. "Kate... listen to me." She caught Kate's hand gripping it tightly.

Kate was taken aback by this but nods. "I am." She said.

These words may be just the thing to keep Kate from losing hope.

"Kate..." Max gulps before continuing. "Always remember that no matter what, you're not alone." She can feel the tears building up, but she had to be strong. "I've got your back no matter what. So do a lot of people who love you and want to help you. You're an amazing person, Kate. You need to know that."

"Max..." Kate darted her head away. "That makes me feel so blessed for the first time this week..." Max can see the tears falling from her face, and she gripped her hand tighter. "I- I don't know what to say.."

Max forced a smile. "That's okay. Neither do I." Despite her fragile state, Kate needed her right now. "Can I... have another hug? Please?"

"Yes." Kate replies as the two girls embraced each other once more only it felt like an eternity. Max closed her eyes pulling Kate in more as if she a nurturing big sister would. Both girls reluctantly pulled away letting Max rest her head back on the pillow sighing heavily.

Her chest is enduring a numbing pain, and it's somewhat difficult to keep her eyes open.

Max risks the casual small talk. "How was your day? At school I mean?" She notices her breathing is somewhat shallow.

Kate pulled her chair up close to Max and sat down with her bible resting in her lap. "Ever since Nathan..." She struggled to find the right words. "Took that girls life, Blackwell is shut down for a couple of days. From what I can tell, the police are on a full investigation of what's been going on. The entire staff and some students were questioned.."

"Did they question you?" Max queried knowing that Kate was in that video thanks to Victoria.

Kate nodded. "They were nice to me." She assured. "They only asked me a few questions and then I was free." She let out a relieved breath. "I'm so happy your okay Max."

_But I'm not..._

"I'm glad you're fine too, Kate." Max says fluttering her eyes for a few seconds.

"Max you... you were unconscious for three days." Kate revealed shuddering. "We thought you would never wake up..."

"Three days?" Max repeats quietly. "It's Thursday?"

"Yes. We... didn't know what happened. The good news is the doctor said you're healthy, which... didn't make any sense." Kate gingerly takes ahold of Max's hand. "How're you feeling right now?"

Max wearily shifts her body. "I feel a little weak... and a little dizzy, too." She chuckles. "I guess that's what I get for skipping meals for three days."

Kate said nothing but sighed and leaned back against her seat. "Max... Mr. Jefferson got arrested on Monday."

Max internally smiled at the news that they nailed this sick fucker so quick and she can only hope that he is going to suffer so hard after everyone he has hurt and killed. But outside, Max acts out a shock silent gasp playing dumb. "What? What do you mean? W-what happen?" She never considers herself an actress, but she thinks she did a really good job.

"They said he..." Kate struggles to find words for a few seconds. "He was responsible for kidnapping girls. If that's true... I can't believe he would do something like that." She quickly forms a smile. "Don't worry about it, Max. It's just so great that you're awake, and she's going to be so happy that you are." Kate lets out a giggle. "And I think that's putting it mildly."

Max's brows arch up puzzled by what she meant.

_Wha... what? Who is 'she'_

Max sat up again. "Who are you talking about?" There were only two girls Max could think of that would visit her. Victoria... although they got off on a horrible start, Max can see that deep down Victoria has a good heart, so there might be a chance she would be here too.

Dana. It must be Dana. After all, she try to help Max after all.

Just before Kate was about to answer, the door to the room opened and a girl walked in with two yogurts. At first sight, Max was unsure who she was, but she looked so familiar with the long graceful dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and... the blue feather. Connecting all the pieces together, Max feels as if her heart stops and grips her sheets so hard to see who was before her eyes. She is completely paralyzed. This couldn't be real! It's impossible! She has to be dreaming! She has to!

The girl's clothing has an outgoing style to it with a black long sleeve crop top and a set of ripped jeans that suited her very well. It's a smooth mixture of a rugged grace that's unlike any other. Her skin has a smooth light tan complexion like she's just returned from the beach.

When the girl lays her eyes on Max, they widen like saucers and the two yogurts fell to the ground risking a potential mess. She has her hands over her gape mouth releasing a gleeful gasp. "Max!" Her voice is so angelic, Max felt sparks flickering in her heart.

Max, in total shock, forces out the name of the girl who she thought was impossible to be here. "R-Rachel?!" Her voice is cracking up and the tears were already falling feeling elated, distressed, nostalgia, scared, amazed, all of the Yin and Yang emotions were overwhelming her. Against all logic and understanding, Rachel Amber was here in flesh and not in some shallow grave!

Rachel, recognizing that Max was about to break down, was already walking towards her. But Max had other plans. She forces herself out of her bed and crashed her feet down to the floor planning to thrust into Rachel's arms, but her legs were like jello and so she crashed to the ground so hard. She underestimates how weak she truly is.

Forgetting that she's been hooked up to machines, one of them tips over.

"Max!" Rachel exclaims rushing over to her aid. "Stop! Stay there!"

Max ignores her pleas and rapidly crawls over to a crouching Rachel and throws herself into her squeezing her so tight. Her wires disconnected from her skin producing a horrific flatlining sound. "Oh my god, Rachel! It's you! It's really you!" Her sobs were that of joy and distraught, and the horrid memories of the junkyard came flooding back to her, which only made her wail so much more. Only this time, instead of the horrid odor, she could smell something of fresh jasmine through her smooth hair.

"I'm here, sweetie!" Rachel soothes her gently, though it was somewhat shaky. Her grip on the tiny girl increases. "It's okay! I'm right here! I'm here."

Max was letting the tears fall onto her black shirt. "I can't believe it's you! You're really here!" Her sobs wreck her body. "Please don't let this be a dream! Please, God no!"

As Max remained trapped in Rachel's grip sobbing her very soul out, she can feel a hand resting on the back of her head as it stroked her hair gently. She can hear Rachel's breath softly tickling her neck relaxing the anguished girl enough to hear that Rachel was whispering sweet nothings into her ear followed by a light rocking. In a manner of moments, an agonized Max is in a much more tranquil state with some of the aching in her heart evaporating and her body going limp.

After so much horror, sadness, and unbearable heartbreak, something truly amazing has happened. Amazing is an insult to this discovery but for Max, no other word can be found. Whether she messed up time so much or somehow ended up in an alternate reality, she finally met the incredible Rachel Amber.

And if this was a dream, she never wants to wake up.

With Max's body limp, Rachel delicately lifts the tiny girl up to her feet and places her back on the bed with Kate's aid.

"Lay down." Rachel instructs softly.

Max obeys and rests herself back onto the bed with the blankets over her while keeping her eyes on Rachel's assuring yet alarmed face. Max sinks into her pillow thinking that everything about Rachel is more the mesmerizing, it's real. Something no photographer could capture.

Rachel gives Max a small warm smile, and affectionately cups her cheek. Max returns the gesture with a trembling grin.

_She's alive... Rachel's real..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First time with her**

A couple of hours have passed since Max awoke from unconsciousness, and thought it would be best to take a walk in the hospital courtyard. It felt somewhat awkward that she had to go out in her hospital gown, but at least she had a decent pair of undergarments on her, and best of all, the courtyard vacant just for Max.

Well not just her. Rachel was with her insisting that she didn't want Max to be alone. For Max, she still in total shock that Rachel is with her. Even more shocking that Rachel knows her personally. How much did she change? Or what timeline has she been thrown into? Or was this another dream?

Max remembers from her nightmare being trapped in that Lighthouse snow globe looking out into Chloe's living room before William went out the door. She had gotten a text from Rachel that was introducing herself and telling her that they will meet soon.

Is this what she meant? Or is this just some sort of fucked-up coincidence?

Max squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth from her closed jaw, before opening them back up again to the beautiful courtyard walking down the stone trail hearing the chirping of birds. In the end, it is possible that it was both.

"Max?" Rachel's soft voice reaches her ear. "Are you okay?" It was full of sweet concern. Her voice has a smooth mature motherly manner. Very much the exact opposite of the brash and tough big sister way Chloe portrayed.

Max turns to face Rachel and still was in complete awe of her beauty. On those wanted posters and pictures, she really looks hopeful and pretty. But being in person right in front of Max just adds so much more than those photos would never give. A true genuine beauty that no one can capture.

_Man, that kinda sounds creepy..._

Max wants to say that she's okay, but she had a feeling Rachel wouldn't buy it considering she didn't really have a good poker face. She sighs feeling defeated. This is still too much to take in for what the universe has done to her.

"Can we sit down?" Max asks.

Rachel nods and both girls walked over to a bench. The blonde-haired girl carefully helps a weakened Max to sit down with the sun already setting leaving everything in this light bruising color that had a peaceful twilight feeling to it. Max looked down at her legs letting them swing side to side and rubbed her hands together tenderly. She looked up at Rachel who flashed her a smile and curled her lips to the same expression as an assurance that she was okay. Max kept a respectful distance and sat up straight, but Rachel had other plans and wrapped her arm around the tiny girl and pulled her in trapping Max in her arms. Max's eyes fluttered feeling a small measure of peace releasing air through her nose as she felt Rachel's hand resting on Max's shoulder.

Did she really take Chloe's place? And although Max was more than happy to see Rachel, she can't help but wonder why she is alive. She decided not to think about it too much or risk insanity. She barely made it out alive through all that fucked up bullshit.

"It's... good to see you." Is all Max could come up with still at a lost for words, but she meant every word, and her sentence was an understatement.

"You, too, hon." Rachel murmurs affectionately compressing her further before letting out a small laugh. "I really seemed to put you in a good mood today."

Max chuckles with a smile recalling the estatic moment when she first saw Rachel. "You did."

They are both silent for a few minutes not seeing a word merely listening to animals chirping and the wind brushing against them softly. Max couldn't help but take hold of Rachel's hand, and she can feel it being squeezed strongly. Max seems taken aback by her strength, but it only made her feel more calm and serene.

Rachel speaks again. "This is when the sky looks so beautiful." She looks down at Max. "What's that moment called when it's late dusk or early dawn?"

Max smirks "The Blue Hour." She answers. "Or L'Heure Bleue."

Rachel smiles. "Only the all amazing Max Caulfield knows the answer."

Max couldn't help but stretch a smile. "When I wanna be a showoff." She dryly remarks.

Rachel giggles. "And still a smartass."

"That's what I'm here for." Max exhales deeply letting her feet brush up against the grass tickling her toes. "So.. I was unconscious for three days?"

Although Max couldn't see Rachel's face because of her head resting on her chest, but she feels Rachel nodding her head. "When the doctor said you were in a coma, it... Jesus, you scared the shit outta me, Max!"

"I know... But I'm awake now." Max offered her assurances. "But... in the bathroom..." The tears were falling. "It was all just too much..." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Nathan is never going hurt you." Rachel asserts firmly. The anger in her voice is almost scary "He's going to be hurting anyone anymore. It's about time that fucking prick got what was coming to him."

"Good..." Max mutters tiredly and she felt her eyelids getting really heavy.

She can hear Rachel sigh. "It's so sad about what happened to that girl..."

"Y-you mean, Chloe?" Max's heart hurt even saying her name. "W-When did you guys last hang out?"

"Uh... never." Rachel answers, puzzled by Max's question. "I just saw her sometimes around Blackwell. She hung out with Steph and Mike a couple of years earlier, but... anyways she just mostly kept to herself. You knew her?"

Max's eyes started stinging and she closed them trying to take in deep breaths not wanting to think about all of the bad things that had happen to her and everyone else. She is merely breathing in Rachel's refreshing scent that soothed the nerves.

She felt her body shake in Rachel's arms. "Max? You still with me?"

"Yeah... sorry. I guess I'm just really tired.." Max feels like she was going to pass out soon.

"C'mon, get up." Rachel whispers tenderly lifting Max up off the bench and onto her feet. "It's getting a little chilly out here anyway."

"It is hella cold out here..." Max murmurs feeling the breeze picking up.

She heard Rachel's short laugh that sounds beautiful. "Hella? I knew there was a real West Coast girl somewhere in you, Max."

Max internally cringes as Rachel echoed those exact same words Chloe did. But she didn't say anything other than a smile. It's not Rachel's fault. Chloe and her never knew each other. At least in this timeline...

**(^)**

Back in Max's room, Rachel, Kate, and Max enjoy a casual conversation while the TV displayed on the ceiling blares out. Rachel quickly becomes annoyed by the loud volume and lowers it to the point it's barely heard.

Max feels better with the company of the two girls on separate sides of the bed. As she listens to Kate's heartwarming conversation about her idea of a children's storybook about bullying, Rachel claims Max's hand, contributing much of the conversation while Max stays silent, just listening.

"I love these pictures, Kate." Rachel praises Kate's artwork. She turns over to Max with a suggestive grin. "Maybe that's a little hint that a certain photographer will take pictures for the book?"

"Was that a little hint?" Kate smirks. "You better take the pictures, Max!"

Max lets out a quiet chuckle. "Count on it, Kate."

A melodramatic scream from the TV howls out as the three girls witnessed a scary scene from _Ring, _the 1998 version. Kate becomes a little shaken from the movie and rapidly presses the buttons on the TV remote attached to Max's bed. A delay in the channel changing causes the TV to blink through shows and commercials until it finally stops on new episodes of _Hot Dog Man_. Definitely, something that Kate can tolerate.

Rachel laughs at Kate's squeamish behavior but not in a way that's cruel or teasing. Kate doesn't seem bothered by Rachel's laughter. A weary Max smiles and gently rubs Kate's arm affectionately.

"The next scary scene takes forever, don't worry." Max jokingly assures.

"Not turning it back." Kate tells her.

Max and Rachel do not object further and make themselves comfortable watching the timeless cartoon.

Time passes and Kate reluctantly tells the two girls that she needs to return to Blackwell, but assures Max that she'll visit soon.

Max looks outside the window to see it's pitch black outside.

"See you tomorrow, Kate." Max says. "Tell Alice I said hi, too."

Kate appears surprised by Max's request, most likely because of the hospitalized girl knowing or remembering the name of her bunny, but smiles and nods.

"I will, Max." She waves at Rachel. "Have a good night, Rachel."

"You, too, Cinnamon Bun!" Rachel chirps waving back.

Kate's cheeks flush from the nickname but she is not offended. She waves at Rachel and Max one last time before exiting the room, leaving them be.

Rachel turns to Max with a smirk. "And thus, the two of us art free to enjoy this eve of splendor and solitude." She says in a tone that's similar to a Shakespeare play.

Max softly chuckles, amused by Rachel's theatric stance. "Indeed. 'Tis true." She plays along weakly. "How was your day?"

"Better now that you're awake." Rachel says rubbing the tiny girl's shoulder. "How're you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay." Max assures her.

The two girls stay silent for a while switching the TV channel back to the scary _Ring_ movie. Usually Max would be too terrified to watch a movie so terrifying, but somehow, against all logic, the hipster is quite content with watching the Japanese horror. Rachel seems to have that effect on her it seems.

Rachel and _Ring, _possibly the only two things that are keeping Max sane right now.

Rachel nustles closer to Max, wrapping her arm around the tiny girl in the bed. Max responds by nudging closer to the mysterious Rachel Amber, gripping her hand in a tight but affectionate manner.

Max closes her eyes taking in Rachel's sweet jasmine scent. Although she's still shaken by this revelation, and the death of the other Rachel Amber is still raw in her mind, it's a great comfort that she's with Max.

Right now, that's all she cares about.

"The last time I was in the hospital... I think I was eight." Max recalls wearily. A tired chuckle escapes the girl's mouth. "I thought it was a good idea for me to eat one of his eyes. The look on my parent's faces... When they rushed me to the ER, I knew we were bonded for life."

Rachel feigns a gasp. "Maxine Caulfield, how dare thou haveth the audacity to do that to poor Captain?"

Max's eyes widen.

_She knows about Captain?_

Rachel gives Max a playful scowl. "You're lucky the doctor didn't find any of his eyes in your stomach. Otherwise, I would've taken him."

Max chuckles. "You wish..."

With Rachel brushing a strand of hair from her face, Max catches a glimpse of the feather earing she first witnessed in those photos. For Max, seeing that feather before her eyes is truly surreal.

Then again, Rachel herself is surreal.

"So," Rachel chirps. "How is the all-seeing Max fair in her grand assignment to rightfully claim the title of Everyday Hero Contest? Where her reward of fame and recognition await her in cultured San Fransisco?"

Max couldn't help but laugh at Rachel.

_Wowser. Rachel's so theatrical! It's funny and a little cheesy, but totally fits the beginning of a video game. Wait... ah shit.._

Max cranes her head down, shamefully recalling what she did to her photo before... before...

_Just stay focus on the photo Max._

"I... kinda ripped my photo up." The hipster confesses sheepishly.

Rachel breaks away from Max with a surprised look on her face. "What? Shut up..."

Max looks down at her sheets in shame not saying a word.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel asks with disappointment visible in her voice.

Because she didn't have any confidence in her abilities as a photographer. Now, after all that's happened, Max doesn't know if she even wants to be one now.

"Because it wasn't really good." She confesses. "I mean, It's just me... staring at a bunch of photos. How is that supposed to grab people's attention? Especially for a fucking Everyday Hero's Contest?"

Rachel flicks Max in the head with a displeased frown. "I know you only think of you when you see your art, Max. But, surprise, you obviously don't give yourself enough credit. I've seen your work, remember? It's... well I don't know if extraordinary can do it justice."

That comment has Max taken aback. "I'm sorry."

Rachel nods. "I know what I said. Because... that picture? I didn't see you 'staring at a bunch of photos.' I saw you glimpses into other worlds. Something that's... just amazing to think about. The possibilities, the thought of adventure." Rachel gingerly takes Max's hand. "That's what I saw when you took that photo."

When Rachel said something about visiting other worlds, Max couldn't help but flinch a little. She's been to other worlds, and all she ever did was more harm than good. Especially when it came to Chloe. But she doesn't want to dwell on that too much, so she simple nods at Rachel's feedback.

"I never thought of it that way." Max mumbles.

_I hope I'm done with all of this..._

Max gradually feels the urge to relieve herself, and reluctantly scoots away from Rachel.

"I have to use the bathroom." Max explains why she possibly ruined a great moment.

Thankfully, Rachel nods and smiles. She stands, assisting Max from the bed. Max rolls her eyes at this gesture. She's grateful that Rachel is being so attentive, but it's not like she has any broken bones. That said, she was unconscious for the last few days and she's still feeling a little light-headed.

"Won't be long." Max promises.

Rachel smiles sweetly. "No rush."

_I wish I had my clothes though. And this stupid... hospital gown thingy..._

Initially, Max has a hard time locating the restroom, but after wandering in circles several times, one of the nurses notices Max. She asks Max if she needs help, and when Max explains her situation, the nurse points her down the hall on the left side.

Max mentally slaps herself.

_Bad Max..._

As Max trails down the correct path, she can feel a sense of uneasiness blooming in her. Maybe it's because of the fact that she feels too exposed with the hospital gown. However, just outside the ladies room, Max notices a ominous sight that looks all too familiar, but different.

Max gasps, feeling her heart crashing down into her stomach. The spine chilling missing flyer shows a black and white image of a girl. Max first thinks it's Rachel and is terrified that she's somehow still trapped in a nightmare. But after scanning that girl's face, Max is somewhat relieved that Rachel's face is not on this flyer.

Rachel's mesmerizing portrait is replaced by a girl with a shy innocent smile on her face.

**MISSING: SAMANTHA MYERS**

**Missing From: Arcadia Bay**

**Date Missing: April 22nd, 2013**

**OTHER**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 107 ilbs**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Please call with any information**

**CALL: Arcadia Bay's Sheriff Department**

**(555) 388-6020**

_Same words... different names... different face... this... this isn't Rachel... but... I-I can't..._

Panicking, a shaken Max retreats into the restroom. She isolates herself in an empty stall and sits on the toilet before she feels body feel an unnatural chill.

Fear and anxiety soon wreck Max, and she's incapable of moving. Horrific memories and fear of the storm returning immobilize her.

_"The Junkyard!" _Chloe's voice echoes. _"Max, we have to find that spot now! Then we can see what he did... There's no way she's dead. NO WAY! She posed for those pictures Max, I know she did!"_

Max see flashes of Rachel's lifeless body alongside Nathan in the Junkyard. Something so staged, yet so frightening and heartbreaking.

"She's not dead!" Max brings her legs to her chest and delves her fingers into them. "Sh-she's not!"

Suddenly a familiar rancid smell begins plaguing Max's nostrils. A smell that she recalls from...

_Oh god!_

She feels her stomach boiling up, and Max begins to hurl. She quickly positions her face in time before violently expelling vomit into the toilet. She hacks a nasty cough before she's forced to throw up again.

"Max!" The sound of Rachel's voice ignites a small spark in Max. "Sweetie?

"Ra-" She tries calling out to Rachel but another painful eviction of nasty fluids cuts her off. She begins crying, powerless to do anything.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobs out loud.

"Max!" Rachel's footsteps ring throughout the bathroom. "I'm right here! Hold on!"

A few seconds have passed and Max can feel a hand on her shoulder. Rachel, who nimbly slid through the small opening of the bathroom stall, is gently patting Max's back.

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay, I'm right here. Okay?" Rachel soothes softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Max."

Both girls wait in the bathroom. Rachel gently encourages and reassures Max while the Hipster quivers, waiting for the next vomiting moment. After a while, nothing happened. Max stares down into the bowl, her body shutting down into a mini-catatonic state.

That is until Rachel snaps her back to reality.

"C'mon, hun." Rachel murmurs gently. "I'm getting you back to your room."

As Rachel is escorting Max back to her room, the raw images of Rachel, Chloe, the storm, Jefferson, they all withered down, but still present.

_I... I don't think I can tell her... She won't believe me... But something tells me she won't let this go..._

Making it back into the room, Rachel helps Max back into bed tucking her underneath the blankets. Max feels a timid warmth flowing through her now, a welcoming change from the icy chill in the bathroom. She looks up at Rachel, looking and feeling better now. She gives Rachel a small but content smile, assuring her that she's fine. However, Rachel frowns and emerges from her chair.

"Make room." She orders.

Max obeys and shuffles closer to the side allowing Rachel to slide beside her. Max exhales deeply, trying to calm herself, and rests her head on Rachel's shoulder. It's not long until she buries herself in Rachel's chest crying softly on her black shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Max barely crokes out her apology.

"Don't you dare be sorry." Rachel whispers softly. "Just feel my heartbeat. It's okay."

Max complies, hypothesizing that if she just listens to Rachel's beating heart, she'll know that she's real and not some figment of another fucked up nightmare. As she nestles her head further on her chest, Max can hear the steady calming beating of Rachel's heart.

She smiles and lets out a gleeful chuckle. "You're real." She exclaims quietly, capturing Rachel in her tight embrace. "You're real, Rachel Amber."

Rachel rests her head atop of Max's and stretches a content smile. Little did Max know that Rachel allowed a small tear to escape her eye.

The two girls lay peacefully in bed all while Sadako from _Ring _unleashes her fury on her victim.

Truly a classic of the series.

**(^)**

Late into the night, Max has a hard time sleeping. She keeps the TV on to keep her fragile mind occupied with something more of a Halloween spirit. The movie _Halloween _certainly grabs her attention and against all logic, is helping her slowly drift off to sleep.

A creek at the door startles Max. Her head barely cranes over at the small beam of light illuminating out into the halls of the hospital. No one dared to enter, or even call out her name, which made Max slightly uneasy.

"H-hello?" She barely calls out.

Suddenly, the door burst opens producing a quick but noticeable squeaking screech. Max lets out a gasp and her body tenses up in fear. She lays there motionless as her mind comes to the conclusion that someone is here to harm her. Her heart rate accelerates as she fears that that psychotic murderer, Jefferson, somehow escaped prison and is here to abduct her back to his Dark Room.

But as Max sees a shadowy figure quickly enter the room, she relaxes knowing that it is a feminine figure and not the serial killer/former teacher.

"Shh!" The figure shushes, raising a finger to her lips. "Don't blow my cover, Caulfield."

_That voice. No way! _

"Rachel?" Max dangerously raises her voice, almost loud enough to garner's someone's attention.

"What did I just say?" Rachel chuckles as she closes the door.

Rachel, barely visible, quickly taps her feet across the floor like a thief in the night and plops into bed with Max.

The hipster notices that Rachel isn't wearing her usual attire, but sporting a purple nurse's scrub.

"Did you- how the-" Max cannot believe that Rachel actually stole a pair of scrubs just so she can sneak into the hospital.

"Quiet you!" Rachel playfully chastises. "No one notices a thing and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Oh... so you're a master of disguise now?" Max teases in a weary voice. She can barely keep her eyes open.

"Working on it." Rachel giggles. "Now come here."

She wraps Max in a tight embrace that Max welcomes fully. She places her ear close to Rachel's heart, soothing the hipster.

Rachel and Max engage in a lighthearted conversation, mostly making fun of the newer halloween movies for not having the same level of suspense as the classics. All while Max can feel herself growing more and more sleepy by the minute.

Finally Max's makes a small sound before fluttering her eyes close, gripping Rachel's hand. Rachel responds with squeezing it back.

"You're here..." Max murmurs. "You're real."

Rachel then whispers sweet nothings into Max's ear as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Happy 2020 everyone! :) **


End file.
